Vanished
by bribri14
Summary: Alex's and Walker's daughter and son, Cheyenne and Corey are kidnapped after they run away.... Please review, please, I want your thoughts on this story.
1. Vanished

_Monday, January 15, 2018: Basement_

Cheyenne trembled at the sight of her brother's limp body. She wanted more than anything for him to be helping her, for him to give her some reassurance that their father was going to find them, save them from that dark, filthy basement or whatever it was that they were in. She was terrified, frightened, and the only person that could save them was her father… her father, who she couldn't get in contact with. The more she tried the more she failed. She wanted to go home, she wanted to get her brother some help.

She tried the best she could to protect him from that evil man, but it was no use. That man, Billy York, had beaten her brother almost to death. He hadn't given them any food or drink since earlier that afternoon. She was thirsty and hungry in that cold room. Her brother was as well. He needed it more than she. She wanted out, she wanted to turn back the hands of time to where she chose to stay home instead of running away and forced her brother to stay. God, if she could've just listened to Angela. If she just faced her problems she and Corey wouldn't be in this situation.

_Same day: Walker Ranch_

Alex sat in the living room waiting patiently for her husband's return. She wanted to cry, she wanted to collapse, she wanted to yell, but her motherly instinct commanded her to do the very opposite. It told her that if she cried or yelled her daughter would worry, no, not Angela but Riley, the daughter that was sitting next to her. She was the only reason Alex composed herself in the manner that she did.

"Mom, where's Chey and Corey?", asked Riley curiously.

"Uh…honey, they're with Uncle Gage and Aunt Sydney", replied the worried Alex.

"Well why weren't they at the HOPE Center when we were all there?", asked Riley.

"They had something to do at school, Riley".

"Well shouldn't they be back by now?"

"They went on a field trip and won't be back for a few days, okay, Riley", Alex explained, frustrated.

"Riley, come on, you can go in my room and watch some TV.", Angela said walking in the room.

"Okay", Riley replied getting up and leaving the room.

"Thanks, Angela", said Alex as Angela sat next to her.

"No problem… So how are you holdin up?"

"I'm trying, kid", she explained.

"They're gonna be just fine, mom, I know it. Dad's gonna find them".

"I hope so", Alex sighed.

As Angela left the room, all Alex could think about was Corey and Cheyenne and how they're doing right now. She wanted them home, safe in her arms, but the only problem was she didn't know where they were, or if they were even in Dallas. She heard the door open and she jumped up instantly knowing exactly who it was.

"Walker", she exclaimed jumping into his arms, "did you find something?"

"Not really, Alex. This man knows how to cover his tracks".

"Great", she said walking back into the living room, sitting down, head in her hands.

"Hey, Alex, I'm gonna find our kids, okay", he clarified.

"Walker, I'm really worried. This time it's different. I have a bad feeling about all this. This man isn't like any other men who kidnapped our kids, he's more violent and…", she trailed off starting to cry, "I'm going to bed she said, getting up and walking out of the room.

_Midnight_


	2. One Clue

_Midnight: In the Basement_

He walked into the basement; Billy York. He finally gave them some food after he was certain Cheyenne got Corey conscious so he could warn the boy to never trying to fight him again. Corey was frightened but didn't show it to Cheyenne; he was the "man". He wasn't supposed to show fear; he was supposed to be the calm one, the rational one, like his father. Deep inside he wanted his mom to be there with him, but couldn't express that to Cheyenne. He was too afraid that his sister would hold it over his head when they got out; if they got out.

"Corey, it's okay to be scared you know", she explained, "You don't have to hide your feelings from me. I'm feeling the same way you do".

"I'm not scared, Cheyenne", he shot, unconvincingly.

"Yea, well I see it in your eyes. You can't hide it from, Cor", she shot back.

"Cheyenne, could you just cool it, please?", he asked.

"Are you feeling alright?", she asked after a cold silence.

"I'm fine. But my head is killing me and I'm a little tired", he said stubbornly.

_Alex's Office_

Alone in her office, clock ticking, time flying, still no sign of her daughter and son. The waiting was killing her, she was way past impatience, she was anxious, nervous for the news that Walker was going to bring her any moment in time. But she wanted to hear it, she had to hear it, she wanted to know what was going on with the case, she wanted some peace, she wanted her kids back.

All she could think about was the tone in her husband's voice. That tone that said; we have no time to play. She knew that, but it was killing her, the waiting. She had been patient through all this, knowing that this man and his crazed company of gangsters were bad news. He wasn't that unfamiliar to her. She helped put his brother, Donald York, in jail 10 years earlier. But why her kids? What did they do to him? That's all she thought. Why couldn't he go after her, stalk her, but not the kids? How could people be so cruel? Her thoughts were disturbed by Walker coming into the dreary office.

"Alex, when I tell you this, I don't want you to freak out", he pleaded as she stood up.

"Tell me what, Walker?", she asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"I found Cheyenne's scarf she was wearing the night she ran away", he said, "It was behind CD's".

"Oh, God", she cried collapsing into Walker's arms, "Walker, you have to find them. They're hurt, I feel it. Please, find them", she begged, crying into his muscular frame.

"I will, I promise. I'll find them and they'll be just fine", he said, trying to be as strong as he could. He knew Billy York played no games, but once he found him, he would definitely make him pay.

_Walker's office_

For once in this case, he found a clue. A clue that told him Cheyenne was by CD's old restaurant. Now maybe he could find some other evidence that could possibly help him find his young daughter and son. Maybe some tracks York left behind, shoe prints, finger prints, something of that sort, but he needed help… help indeed. He needed someone he could count on, someone who would be just as dedicated to this case as possible.

In all actuality, he didn't look at this as just another case. These were his kids' lives endangered here, not only Cheyenne and Corey, but Angela and Riley, too. He couldn't possibly live without his kids, it was hard enough not knowing where Cheyenne and Corey were.

"Hey man, how are you holdin up", asked Trivette interrupting Walker's thoughts.

"As best as I can man", he explained.

"Well I just got through talking to Alex. She said you found something of Cheyenne's", he said sitting parallel to Walker.

"Yea, I found her favorite red scarf", said Walker remembering when Alex gave it to her, "I sent it to the lab".

"Oh. Well listen, I know I'm no longer your partner, man, but Cheyenne and Corey mean a lot to me. I wanna help you find them and I wanna help you beat the hell out of York and his gang", Trivette explained.

"I can use all the help I can get", Walker said faking a smile.

_York's place_

"Those damn kids are playing with me, Bill", screamed Jazmyn Brown, "Tell me again why we have to do this."

"Jaz, baby, we're doin this for revenge. That Walker and his wife put my brother to jail where he died. You don't think I'm gonna let them get away with that do you?", he yelled making Jazmyn flinch.

"No", she said with her heavy southern accent.

"Good, now go get my brother and the gang and tell them to get their butts up here, baby, we have some major planning to do to get them other Walker kids", he explained, planting a strong kiss on her lips.

_Walker Ranch_

Silence swept over the Walker's Ranch. Usually, it would be full of commotion and noise. Kids would be fussing and fighting and running all over the place, but tonight it was different. The only noise heard was the television from the living room.

Angela couldn't take the silence. She wanted to scream, the silence was way too loud for her. All she could hear were the voices coming from that damn box she was watching. She could remember her sister and brother fussing over what chore to do and Cheyenne teasing Corey; it was very annoying, but now all she wanted to hear was her two younger siblings arguing and doing what they do best. She missed them so much, so bad.

"Riley, do you really wanna watch this movie", she asked remembering just how much Cheyenne loved it.

"Yes, I love this movie", she replied.

"Well, mom and dad will be home pretty soon, so I think we should do our chores", Angela explained.

"I know why you don't wanna watch it, Angela", Riley stated matter-of-factly, "Shaggy Dog is Cheyenne's favorite movie."

"Just… let's do our chores", Angela said, trying to avoid Riley's confrontation.

"Why do you guys treat me like I'm a kid or something", she asked, "I'm 13 years old you know. I can handle this, Angela and believe it or not I know how you're feeling, after all, Cheyenne and Corey are my siblings, too".

"Look, Riley, you need to take this up with mom and dad and stuff fussing at me", she screamed, walking out of the room to do her chores.

"Yea…Well… If you ask me we all need to talk about this", she screamed back, following Angela's lead.

"Just do your chores", Angela replied, calming down.

_An Hour Later_

As Alex walked in the house, she expected to hear her kids screaming at each other and ringing each other's necks, but then she remembered not all of her kids were there. The house was clean, no broken pictures, no kids on the floor fighting. It was weird, she was empty, a big chunk of her heart was gone and the only people who could put that chunk back was Cheyenne and Corey, but it wasn't possible at the moment.

"Hey, mom".

"Hi, Riley. Where's Chey… Angela", she asked.

"She's riding her horse", Riley explained.

"No", Alex said, throwing her things on the floor and running outside, "Angela!... Angela Elizabeth Walker!"

"Mom, what's wrong", asked Riley with a worried expression on her face.

"Angela, where are you", she screamed running to the backyard spotting Angela riding her horse. She ran to Angela's side. "Angela, what are you doing", she asked catching her breath.

"Mom", she said hopping offer her horse. "Mom, what are you doing, are you alright".

"What do you think you're doing", she asked, "Are you crazy? That man could've been out here", she yelled at her daughter.

"Mom, we've been in that house alone since 4:00", Angela replied, "I figured if he didn't come while we were here alone he wasn't here".

"Well you figured wrong. He could've been waiting out here for you, knowing that you were gonna come outside one day", she rationed, "Go put Angel back and come in right now".

"Well aren't you gonna come with me", Angela replied sarcastically.

"Yes, I am, and I'm gonna follow you when you're taking a bath and when you're falling to sleep I'll be watching you're every move, and when you're doing you're homework, I'll be sitting there making sure you're okay and if some one like Billy York comes to get you, I'll be there so he'll have to take me, too!", she yelled, tears streaming from her eyes, "You wanna know why… because I'm our mother and I love you, Angela".

"Mom, I'm…", Angela trailed off.

"Angela, just put the horse away", she cried.

_Wally Daniel's van_

They passed the Welcome to Louisiana sign, heading into Sulfur, Louisiana. Corey and Cheyenne were tied up in the back of the van, trying their best to do what York and his gangsters said. Earlier that day, Cheyenne was beaten by Jazmyn Brown. Cheyenne did nothing to deserve it, other than being Walker's kid. She was in pain beyond belief and she felt like she was heading for the worst. Her stomach was bruised up and her head continued to bleed. Corey did his best to keep his sister from sleeping, he was successful, but doubted if he could save her.

"My sister needs a doctor", he screamed, "She's bleeding".

"Well ain't that just too bad", Wally Daniels laughed.

"She's hurt", he yelled.

"Wally, honey, maybe you should take the girl to a hospital", said Wally's girlfriend, Sue Anne Rifkin.

"I will do no such thang, Sue. I got specific instructions. Billy said Lafayette, Louisiana, no stops, no nothin, sweetie and the man meant it", he explained with his southern accent.

"But, baby, look at her, she's hurt real bad, she needs help", Sue Anne replied, pouting at him, "If you bring her to the hospital I'll do anythang you want. Besides, you know how much I love children".

"But I promised Billy", he whined.

"I know, just tell Billy we had a little stop to make… tell him we stopped to get your van fixed", she pleaded.

"Alright, baby, I'll do it for you", he said giving her the phone to dial Billy's number.

**End Chapter 2**


	3. Another Found

Walker Ranch: Walker and Alex's room 

She looked at herself in the mirror and saw… and saw a mother, a wife, a professional, but she felt some emptiness in her, an emptiness that hurt, like a cry for help. She saw Cheyenne in that mirror, she saw Corey in that mirror, she saw her kids.

This whole situation was taking its toll on her marriage. It had been three weeks since her kids' abduction, three weeks since she had even kissed her husband, three weeks since a heart to heart talk. She knew she needed him, but she couldn't look him in the eye. She felt ashamed, she felt like it was her fault that her kids had run away. Only if she hadn't fussed at Cheyenne and Corey that fateful night. It's funny how one little thing you said or did can change the course of your whole life, how it could manipulate the direction in which your life was going. They're unchangeable now, no way to turn back the hands of time, no way to change the things you said, none at all.

Walker had walked into the room, looking at his wife looking at herself. He wanted to make things better for her, truly he did, but it was a challenge. Putting his things down he attempted to make conversation, which failed a minute later. It was no use, Alex was not budging. Oh how he wished he could make things all better for his wife, but she would have to try to help too, he couldn't do it alone.

"Alex, talk to me", he begged, walking behind her while she's in the mirror.

"What is there to say, Walker?" she asked turning around to face him.

"Talk to me, tell me what's on your mind", he said as she walked over to the bed.

"I… I feel like this is my fault… Like they're gone because of me. I shouldn't have argued with them that night", she replied, "If I would've left well enough alone…".

"Alex, this is not your fault. You're their mother, you're supposed to argue with the kids and tell them what to do when they're doing something wrong. It's our job to discipline them, and show them right and wrong", he explained wrapping his arms around her.

"I was way too hard on them", she argued, "I pushed too hard".

"I want you to stop blaming yourself", he said taking her by her arms and making her look at him, "York is the reason our kids are missing. If York didn't take them, do you actually think Cheyenne and Corey would still be out there? No, they would be in this house, under this roof, grounded for 'running away'".

"I just don't know, Walker, I don't know", she trailed off crying in his arms.

_Ranger Headquarters: Walker's office_

_  
_Walking into his boss's office, Gage could feel Walker's anger and rage. He felt so bad for Walker, wanting to help out in any way he could.

"You needed me, boss?", Gage asked.

"Yes. I need your help, I need all the help I can get actually. I'm putting Willis on your case and I want you to partner with Sydney to help me find Cheyenne and Corey", he explained.

"I see we're going back to the good old days. I guess you and Trivette are together on this one, too, huh?".

"You guessed right, Gage".

"What do you want me to do?".

"I want you and Sydney to go around CD's and ask if anyone in that area has seen or heard anything about Corey and Cheyenne", he explained handing Gage a picture of his kids.

"We're on it", Gage explained taking out his cell and calling his wife.

"Trivette, can you find something on Billy York for me?", Walker asks walking to Trivette's desk.

"Sure, man", Trivette said typing something into his computer, "How's Alex?".

"She's hanging in there, trying her best", he explained to his best friend.

"That's good", Trivette said, "Oh, wow".

"What?"

"Do you remember Samuel Laurence?"

"Yea, what about him?"

"He's Billy York's brother. He changed his name after escaping out of prison in Louisiana", Trivette said shocked at this news, "I guess we found our reason for Billy kidnapping Chey and Corey.

"Yes, we did".

"It says here he died after Alex put him in jail".

"How'd he die?"

"Got shot after trying to escape".

"Did he have any family other than Billy?"

"Yea, his wife Julie Holland. She currently resides in Dibol, Texas".

"Can you get an address or number?", he asked hoping there was one.

"Yes, I can", he says copying the number and address down on a piece of paper.

"Let's dial that number

_End Chapter 3_


	4. Closer to Our Goal

_**

* * *

** _

Once again, sorry for the long wait.

* * *

_**Walker Ranch**_

Angela brushed her horse's hair gently. She had just finished her chores and wanted some time with her, her sister's and her brother's horses: Angel, Shy, and Fire. She could remember the day Corey got his horse. He couldn't decide on a name for him, so dad told him a story. He told him their other last name, the Cherokee last name, Firewalker, and where it originated. He told him it was Cherokee and Cherokee's gave their people names that had meaning and purpose. Corey then found it easy to decide; he named the horse Fire. Now Cheyenne on the other hand didn't find it hard at all. She wanted to name her horse Cheyenne, but then she decided it would be confusing to have a horse with her name, so she settled for simply, Shy.

After reminiscing for a while, Angela decided to go into the house and relax a little. Walking out of the stables, she heard noises and saw figures in the clearing in the back.

"Mom!" Angela yelled running into the house, "Mom!"

"What is it, Angela?" Alex asked running downstairs to her panicky daughter.

"I… I saw people coming this way… from the clearing", Angela explained out of breath.

"Okay, go lock all the doors, honey", Alex said running to the windows and closing and locking them, "Riley!"

"Ma'am", Riley said walking down stairs.

"Riley, lock all the windows upstairs and close the curtains. Angela turn off all the lights and grab a flash light", Alex explained.

"What's happening, mom?" Riley asked with a worried expression on her face.

"Just go!" Alex exclaimed.

"Mom they're getting really close!" Angela yelled from the dining room.

"Okay, Angela! Girls, I want you to go into my bathroom".

"Are you coming mom?" Riley asked, a hint of worry in her voice.

"Yes, I just have to call your dad!"

"Can't you do it…".

"Now!" Alex yelled.

"Come on, Riley", Angela said pushing her sister up the stairs.

"Walker, Angela saw some people walking to the Ranch", she explained.

"I'm on my way, honey", Walker said.

"Hurry, Walker", Alex told him.

"I will", he said hanging up.

"Riley, are you okay?" Angela asked pointing the flashlight in her directions.

"No", Riley said tears pouring down her face.

"It's gonna be okay", Angela reassured her sister putting her arm around her.

"Angela, Riley?" Alex said trying to find her daughters.

"Right here mom", Angela said pointing the flashlight to her mom's face.

"Good", Alex sighed sitting in the tub next to her kids, "Riley".

"I'm fine", Riley assured her.

"I know you girls are scared", Alex said putting her arm on both their shoulders, "Your dad's on his way", she said as a glass clattered in the kitchen, which sent Riley jumping into the air.

"Ssh", Alex quieted her daughter, "Be quiet, Riley", she said holding Angela and Riley closer to her.

The doorknob turned causing Angela to close her eyes tightly and clutch onto her mother. The door opened, squeaking as it hit the wall. The light switch went on and revealed Walker.

"Walker!" Alex exclaimed jumping out of the tub and into her husband's arms, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Alex", Walker said holding onto his wife.

"Daddy!" Riley shouted walking into a hug, Angela following her.

"Is everyone okay?" Walker asked checking for any cuts or bruises on any of his girls.

"We're fine", Alex said.

"I have to get you guys out of here into protective custody".

"Who was it Walker?"

"Some of Billy's gang, specifically his sons Warren and William York".

* * *

_**Interrogation Room**_

Warren York sat in the room waiting to be interrogated. He decided he wouldn't answer any questions about his father's whereabouts. He was already in big trouble with his dad for not getting what he went to the Walker's Ranch for.

"Warren York?" Gage asked him sitting on the table.

"That's me", Warren answered.

"I'm gonna make this real easy on you, Warren", Gage explained, "You're involved in a real bad one here, man. This is personal, not only for Ranger Walker and his wife, but to me and other Rangers as well. We will stop at nothing to get those kids back".

"Whatever man", Warren said.

"I want you to answer one simple question man. Where are Cheyenne and Corey Walker?" Gage asked him staring Warren down.

"I can't answer that question man", Warren replied.

"It's better you answer the question from me, because when Ranger Walker comes in here you're gonna regret it", Gage told him.

"I'll take my chances", Warren said.

"Look Warren, just answer the question! Where is Cheyenne and Corey Walker?" he asked as Warren shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine, have it your way", Gage said walking out of the door.

"Nothing?" Sydney asked.

"Nothing", Gage replied, "You can go in now, Walker".

"Okay", Walker said walking into the interrogation room.

"So you're the famous Ranger Walker", Warren said.

"I'm gonna be doing the questioning here".

"Question away", Warren told him as Walker unplugged the camera in the room.

"Now", Walker sat on the table and looked down on Warren, "where are Cheyenne and Corey Walker? You tell me, your time in jail will be shorter, I'll make sure of it, but on the other hand, if you choose to keep your mouth closed then I'm gonna be forced to open it the old fashioned way", Walker clarified to him.

"I don't know man", Warren told Walker.

"For some reason I don't believe that", Walker said putting his hands in front of Warren, "Now where are they?"

"I don't know!" Warren said, Walker grabbing his shirt and pulling him close to his face.

"Where are they?" Walker asked him banging his head into the table.

"Look, all my father said was that they were in Cameron, Louisiana", Warren explained blood streaming down his face, "He said they were in a warehouse there or something like that".

"Where's your father?"

"He's in Lake Charles, Louisiana taking care of some last minute business", he said, head pounding.

"Fine", Walker said walking out of the room.

"Got something?"

"Yep, I want you guys to meet me in my office with Trivette, Lucia, and Darren", Walker informed them.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Remembering the Wrong

_Walker's Office_

"Hey, Walker, you needed us?" Trivette asked, the Gages', Lucia, and Darren following him.

"Yes, I do", Walker stated, "I got some information on Billy York. He's in Lake Charles, Louisiana".

"Doing what?" Lucia asked curiously.

"Apparently, he's taking care of some last minute business", Walker informed them, "Lucia, I need you to get the information on Billy York's last minute business from William York. Trivette, once Lucia gets the lowdown on the business, me and you are on our way to Lake Charles, Louisiana", Walker explained.

"Where do I come in, Walker?" Darren asked.

"Darren, I want you to find out about what's going on in Cameron, Louisiana. Sydney and Gage, this is where you come in, once Darren gets this information, you guys are going to Cameron with back up, you'll need it", Walker further clarified to them.

"Walker, what if William doesn't talk like his brother?" Lucia asked.

"Oh he will", Walker made sure of it.

"What are we gonna do while Lucia's getting that information?" Trivette asked Walker.

"We're gonna help Darren", Walker informed him, "Alright you guys, let's get to it".

_Warehouse_

All Cheyenne could think about was what happened between her, her mother, and Corey. She regretted everything she said and did to her mother. She swore, if she could turn back the hands of time, she would, to a time where there was peace in her house, instead of reminiscing of the fight they had.

_Flashback_

Cheyenne and Corey walked side by side down the crazy Dallas street. They had planned this night for weeks. They had thought of this as the day they would disobey their parents. It was Cheyenne and Corey, Dani and Justin Gage, Eric Trivette. This was the night that they would sneak out and have fun, something they felt they rarely ever had.

"Corey, you better hope we don't get caught, 'cause if we do I'm blaming all of this on you", Cheyenne said, not sure of why she decided to go along with this.

"Oh, loosen up Cheyenne, we won't get caught", Corey said to her.

"Look, Cor, I'm always up for a little fun and adventure", Cheyenne stated.

"But?"

"That's just it, Corey, a **little **fun and adventure", Cheyenne yelled at her brother.

"Look, there's Dani and Justin", Corey pointed out.

"Oh", Cheyenne smiled.

"I knew you'd loosen up if you heard Justin's name", Corey teased.

"Shut up", Cheyenne hit her brother walking up to her boyfriend.

"Hey Chey", Justin greeted her giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, man", Corey shook his hand.

"Where's Eric?" Dani asked looking around, "He said he'd be here with you guys. I hope he didn't get caught", Dani panicked.

"Calm down, Dans", Justin said to his sister, "I just talked to Eric, he's on his way".

"What's up guys", Eric said.

"Great you're here, I can stop panicking now", Dani calmed down.

"Who's car we taking?" Corey asked.

"Lets take yours", Justin suggested to Cheyenne.

"It's not mine, it's mom's. And no, I told you I would drive here with her car, not carry you guys around in it", Cheyenne explained.

"Well we can't take my dad's", Eric said putting his keys in his pocket, "It's something about my dad and his car, it's like he always know when more than one person has been in his car".

"We'll take mom's", Corey spoke up.

"No we won't, Corey", Cheyenne objected.

"Come on, Chey, we already took it out, no reason we can't drive it around for a while", Corey told her.

"Fine", Cheyenne gave in.

_Warehouse_

Remembering that moment just made her hate herself even more. She didn't know why she did something so stupid and crazy not to mention immature for her age. She was 17 years old for crying out loud, if she wanted to have fun and go out with some friends she didn't have to sneak out and do it… which is exactly what her mother told her before she ran away. She couldn't believe how dumb she had been, if she had just simply talked to her parents about her social life, maybe she wouldn't be in this situation.

_Flashback_

Storming into the house, Cheyenne ran upstairs hitting everything in her path. She was furious at her mother for not listening to her reasoning, even though she had none.

"Cheyenne Elise Walker, get down here now!" Alex yelled furiously at her daughter.

"Why, so I can listen to some more of your fussing?" Cheyenne asked appearing at the top of the stairs.

"Yes!" Alex yelled back matter of factly.

"No!"

"Cheyenne, get down here now!" Walker yelled, his deep voice frightening Cheyenne.

"Ugh!" Cheyenne shouted stomping down the steps.

"Corey!"

"I'm coming mom!" Corey exclaimed walking down the stairs behind his sister.

"What were you two thinking?" Alex asked, motherly instincts kicking in.

"We were thinking we want fun in our lives! Silly of us to think that way, huh?" Cheyenne stated, attitude kicking in.

"Don't you use that tone with me, young lady, you're in enough trouble as it is", Alex said walking up to her daughter, Walker slightly holding her back.

"I don't care, mother, I don't care! I'm tired of my stupid life. I want a fun-filled life where I can actually be a teenager, I'm tired of this crappiness, mom!"

"Yea!" Corey finally put in, "She's right. We don't ever get any excitement in our lives like other teenagers, we're too busy doing chores and doing everything our parents say!"

"Don't you yell at your mother like that, Corey!" Walker said.

"I'm yelling at you too, dad, she's not the only one that has us sheltered like a bunch of kids, you do too!"

"And we're getting sick and tired of it and I only hope Riley's social life isn't like ours", Cheyenne told her parents.

"Cheyenne, let me tell you something", Alex said obviously fed up, "maybe if you and your brother would start acting your ages we would let you have some fun, but you're too busy talking back and goofing off for anything like that. I'm sick and tired of hearing you guys complain about fun. When you show us you're ready for 'fun' then we'll let you have it, but after this stunt you pulled, it'll take a damn while!"

"You act like we killed somebody!"

"You could've, Cheyenne, that's it, you could've", Alex exclaimed.

"Mom it wasn't that bad…", Corey tried to cut in.

"Wasn't that bad… It wasn't that bad. Corey, do you hear yourself? It wasn't **that **bad. I mean you sneak out of the house and take my car without permission, and it wasn't that bad? You went out after your curfew, way after your curfew, and it wasn't that bad? You went out without our permission and it still wasn't that bad? You go out to a party with adults, drunk adults, 18 years and older and it's not that bad?"

"Mom…".

"Don't mom me, Corey", Alex exclaimed, "I'm so disappointed in the two of you. I mean I know you two are immature, but I never thought you'd be this immature and stupid. I can honestly say I don't know what to do with you. There's no use in grounding you because you'll probably sneak out again", she said to them, "I'm going to bed".

"Alex…", Walker said, Alex still walking up the stairs, "You two, go to bed. This discussion is not over yet. You have something coming for you in the morning though", Walker informed them following his wife.

End Chapter 5


	6. My Heart

_Warehouse_

Corey knew what his sister was thinking; she was thinking about the fight they had with their parents. He knew that she was probably blaming all this on herself, but it was his doing too. He was so sorry for what he had said to his parents, his mom especially. Knowing her she was probably blaming herself for their kidnapping, too.

_Flashback_

Corey slammed his door shut and sat on his bed. He was furious at the world at that point. He stood up and started to pace, then took off his jacket and threw it, making it land on the picture of his mom and him sending it to shatters on the floor. That was his favorite picture, it was like a symbol of his and his mom's relationship… or the one they used to have he thought. Corey picked up the picture and took it out of the shattered glass, tearing it up and throwing it in his trashcan.

Cheyenne walked into the room she shared with her sister, Angela, who was sleeping soundly. She sat down in her bed and leaned her head back on her favorite pillow, the one her parents gave her on the day she was born. It stated her full name; Cheyenne Elise Walker, the day she was born; November 14, 2002, time of birth; 1:26 am, and her weight; 6 lbs., exactly. She realized what she was lying on and threw the pillow across the room making it hit Angela in the face causing her to stir. Luckily, it didn't wake her up.

After a while of feeling bad for herself, Cheyenne decided to do something even crazier than her previous actions. She got up and walked into her brother's room where he was pacing back and forth.

"Hey, Corey", Cheyenne whispered.

"What?" Corey jumped.

"I was thinking", Cheyenne replied with a sly look on her face.

"Oh no", Corey interrupted her sitting down on the bed.

"I was thinking that maybe we should take a break. You know, get away from here for a while, disappear maybe", Cheyenne explained.

"You mean like run away?" Corey asked getting interested in the thought.

"No", Angela said walking into the room.

"What do you mean no?" Cheyenne asked her sister.

"I mean no. If you two so much as touch the doorknob and getting mom and dad", Angela said.

"You are not our parents", Cheyenne's attitude kicked back in.

"I don't care, Cheyenne, don't you think you're in enough trouble; running away will only make it worse", Angela held her ground.

"How would you know?" Corey asked, irritated with his older sister.

"I've tried it, duh", Angela looked at them both, "I was 13 years old and dad made me apologize to mom for something stupid that I did. I was mad, so I ran way. It didn't last very long though. After a few hours I decided to come back home".

"We're not 13 though, Angela", Cheyenne stated.

"I know".

"We're not running away, okay Angela. We're not going anywhere. I'm going to bed", Corey gave in.

"Fine", Cheyenne stated winking at Corey.

"Goodnight", Corey winked back.

_Warehouse_

"Cheyenne", Corey called out, "are you asleep?"

"No", she responded with a sigh, "Corey, remember those stories mom told us?"

"Yea, what about them?"

"Remember when she told us about when she was pregnant with us?" Cheyenne asked again, "She said she felt like she had a special connection with all of us".

"Yea", he said smiling at the thought of the story.

"Well… what ever happened to it, Corey?" Cheyenne questioned him choking up, "What happened to that connection? It seems like she has it with Angela and Riley… but with us… it's like it's gone".

"I don't know", he answered her.

"It's not fair, Corey. What did we do that was so bad that made us lose that connection with our mother?" Cheyenne cried, "I want it back. I want her to know how I feel right now. I want her to know that I'm okay and you too. I want her to know that we're safe for now".

"Do you think I don't? I mean as much as I goof off in school and get those grades that I get is to get attention from her", he said, "I know, shocking, huh? Me, Cordell Walker Jr., wanting attention from my mommy", he mocked his self.

"Yea, it is", she said, her voice shaky.

_Walker Ranch_

Alex walked up the steps of the quiet house. She turned the corner and looked at the room, her son's room. She had tried her best to avoid it and she had succeeded… until now that is. She felt a need to take in his scent, to feel him, to hold him, to touch him, but she couldn't, so she settled for the scent.

As she walked into his room, his scent just overtook her. It was as if he was there. She remembered the way he laughed and smiled, like his father, the way he walked and carried his self, the way he did everything. She smiled at the thought of him. She then spotted the broken glass on the floor and the frame as well. She automatically knew… she knew it was the picture they had taken together when Corey was 2. She wondered where the picture was, what had happened to it. Then she looked down at the blue trashcan that contained the picture… pieces of it. She took it out and taped it back together, tears falling down her face. Lying down on Corey's bed, she slept, and dreamt of her mother.

_It was bright, the area she was in, too bright. She walked through the meadow holding on to the taped together picture. She wondered where she was and why was it so bright. That instant she remembered… she remembered it was the meadow that her and her mother picked flowers at in the spring and summer when she was a child. She remembered she had taken her kids there one day for a picnic. Squinting her eyes, she spotted a figure sitting on something. She walked up to the figure and immediately knew it was her mother. The tombstone her mother sat on read "Charlotte Anne Cahill". _

"_You have beautiful children, Alexandra", Charlotte said._

"_Thank you", Alex said sitting next to her._

"_That Cheyenne, she reminds me so much of you when you were her age", Charlotte laughed._

"_How's that?" Alex asked looking at her mother._

"_She's curious, very stubborn, hard headed, intelligent, strong, all that and more", Charlotte responded._

"_I really miss her", Alex said._

"_Oh I know you do. She misses you too and so does Corey", Charlotte informed her daughter._

"_Mom, I want them back", Alex cried._

"_I know you do, Alex, I know", she said putting her arm around her daughter's shoulder, "She wants you to know she's sorry and that she's okay, she's fine, she's safe, the both of them. I see you're holding Corey's favorite picture"._

"_His favorite?" Alex asked lifting her head._

"_Of course. He loves that picture, he cherishes it more than anything", Charlotte told her._

"_Why'd he tear it up?"_

"_Alex, remember when we got into that argument about you going to your best friend's birthday party?"_

"_Yea", Alex laughed, "I tore my favorite teddy, the one you gave me"._

"_And why did you do that?"_

"_Because I was upset with you", she remembered._

"_Exactly and you wanted attention right?"_

"_Yes"._

"_Well that's what Corey wants. That's all he's ever wanted from you. You're his only mother and he wants you to see him, I mean really see him", Charlotte explained, "He wants that connection back more than any of your kids"._

"_What connection?"_

"_That connection that you share with Riley, Angela, and Cheyenne, even though she can't see it"._

"_We do have it, mom, we have it", Alex convinced herself, "But not like we used to when he was younger", Alex looked down at the picture._

"_He acts up and goofs off in school for your attention, Alex, he wants you to notice him. He just wants that relationship back with you like that child had", Charlotte pointed to the young Corey on the picture._

"_Where are they mom? Where are my kids?"_

"_They're in your heart, Alex", Charlotte explained touching Alex's heart, "They've always been there"._

"_My heart", Alex said hugging her mother, "I love you"._

"_I love you, too, baby and I'll be watching over Cheyenne and Corey, don't you worry anymore", Charlotte said before disappearing._

"_My heart", Alex stated walking back to where she came from._

End Chapter 6


	7. A Turn for the Worst

_Corey's room_

Alex opened her eyes and sat up in the bed still holding on to the picture. She decided she wouldn't let it go… ever. She would hold it, love it, and cherish it forever, and when Corey came back to her she would hold him and the picture as well. Wiping her eyes, Alex got on her knees on the side of the bed and prayed. She prayed for the safety of her children; that they would come back to her and be okay, she prayed that Riley and Angela wouldn't get taken away from her, too, she prayed that this wouldn't happen again, and she prayed that her marriage to Walker would soon get better.

_Ranger Headquarters_

Walker and Trivette stood in front of Darren Williams's desk waiting for some information. Walker was being as patient as his heart was allowing him but the waiting was killing him.

"Okay, thank you", Darren said hanging up the phone.

"Anything?" Walker asked.

"Well, I was just on the phone with York's ex secretary. She said that she quit once she found out what was happening. She also said that she did see Cheyenne and Corey being dragged into York's office by his guards", he explained.

"How'd she find out about his business?"

"She used to date his son, William, and she overheard him talking on the phone with some guy. He said that once they got to Cameron they were planning to stay there for a while to handle some kind of business and then they were off to New Orleans".

"Any idea of the business?"

"All she told me was that it had something to do with money", he explained as frustrated as Trivette and Walker.

"Where in Cameron are they?"

"Something about the office being in the heart of the city".

"Heart of the city?"

"Heart of the city", he confirmed.

Interrogation Room 

"Okay, William, I'm gonna get right to the point", she said walking around the table, "Your brother said something about last minute business your father had to take care of".

"I ain't got nothing to do with that".

"I know you know something about it", she said to him stopping behind him.

"All my father said was that he had some business to take care of in Lake Charles. But my father always have some business to take care of, nothing serious".

"What was the last minute business?" she asked him becoming impatient.

"Something to do with those other two Walker kids and the DA", he explained, "He said he was gonna hire somebody to kill them to keep his hands clean".

"Why would he do that?" she asked with a puzzled look on her face.

Walker's Office 

Lucia barged into Walker's office with a worried expression on her face.

"Walker, you gotta get Alex, Angela, and Riley out of here", Lucia told him, "William told me that Billy was going to hire some one to kill them, which was the last minute business in Lake Charles".

"Why would he do that, he could've just… oh", he stopped his self.

"What, Walker?" Trivette asked him.

"I think he kidnapped Cheyenne and Corey to lure me over there so he could try and kill me as well. He knows that if he kills Alex, Angela, and Riley then that will drive me over to where he is", he explained.

"And he would've already killed Cheyenne and Corey", Trivette put in with a blank look on his face.

"Exactly", Walker murmured.

"Hey, Walker, what about the heart of Cameron crap his secretary told me about?" Darren asked.

"You'll have to find out where the heart of Cameron is", Walker told him.

Walker Ranch 

Alex grabbed her keys and purse and headed out of the door when the phone rang. She ran to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Alex, you gotta get out of there, now!" Walker exclaimed.

"I was just on my way out", she explained to him.

"Get Angela and Riley from school right now and meet me at Ranger Headquarters", Walker told her, seriousness in his voice.

"Okay", she said hanging up the phone and running to the car. Driving down the laneway, she heard shots. Turning her head, she saw that some one was shooting at her home.

_School_

Angela Walker walked down the quiet halls of school with her books in tow. Turning the corner, a man stood there holding a gun up in front of Angela's frightened face.

"Angela Walker, huh?"

"How do you know my name?" Angela trembled.

"Don't worry about that", the man said grabbing her long blond hair and leading her downstairs to the main office.

"Angela!" Alex shouted running to her daughter's side.

"All of you down!" the man yelled pointing his gun at the secretary another man running into the room pointing a gun to Riley Walker's head, "Down!"

Everyone in the office went down scared that the man might shoot them.

"Who's the secretary?" he asked nobody answering, "Who's the damn secretary?"

"Me", the secretary shot up in the air crying her eyes out.

"I want you to call all the students into the gym pronto!" he shouted at her.

"You three are coming with me", he said to Alex and the girls pulling them into the principal's office.

"Come with me!" he told the principal, the other guy pointing the gun to him.

_Gym_

All the students scattered into the gym wondering why they were called in. Justin Gage and Eric Trivette spotted their Aunt and wondered off to where she was.

"Aunt Alex, what are you doing here?" Justin asked her.

"Justin, honey, please go sit down. You, too, Eric", Alex pleaded with them.

"What's going on?" Eric asked.

"Who are these kids?" the man asked Alex pointing the gun to Eric.

"They were just going to go have a seat", Alex again begged them with her eyes.

"Are you okay, Aunt Alex?" Justin asked.

"Yes, I'm fine", Alex stated.

"You sure?" Eric asked her.

"Look, man, the lady says she's fine!" the man exclaimed he said firing the fun up in the air causing the students to quiet down.

"Come on, Justin", Eric pushed Justin.

"Okay man", Justin turned around and walked back to his seat.

"Did you tell them to come over here?" he asked Alex.

"No", she replied, "Where are my girls?"

"Don't worry about them", he told her.

"Where are they?!"

"Mom!" Riley yelled from across the gym.

"Riley!" Alex attempted to walk over to where she was.

"Hey lady!" he shouted at Alex, Alex still running to her scared daughter.

"Lady!" he yelled again lifting his gun.

"Mom!" Angela shouted Alex turning around, the man firing the gun shooting Alex in her stomach.

Alex looked down and collapsed to the floor. Riley and Angela ran to their mother, Justin and Karmen Gage, Eric Trivette, and Heidi Williams running as well.

End Chapter 7


End file.
